Knoxxed Out
Knoxxed Out is an optional mission in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx to gather ECHO transmissions sent by General Knoxx to Admiral Mikey. Background :"The more information we have about what my former employers are up to the better. See if you can find some of General Knoxx's communications to the Admiral of the fleet. He has a bad habit of leaving them laying around after he has transmitted them." Walkthrough Objectives :Find communications from General Knoxx. :*Find ECHO #1 :*Find ECHO #2 :*Find ECHO #3 :*Find ECHO #4 :*Find ECHO #5 Strategy Simply head to the markers on the map and pick up Knoxx's recordings. #The first recorder is within the walls around the entrance leading from Deep Fathoms, near the opening in the wall. #The second is in a hut near the lower end of the gondola track (activated and used in Bugged). #The third is in a small, non-vehicle-accessible Lance compound approachable from the west by way of a long footpath inhabited by varied skag-riding midgets, or from the east next to a Catch-A-Ride. This recording is guarded by Ajax. #The fourth is along the road to the Armory, in the Crimson Lance "checkpoint," just past the barriers that prevent vehicles from passing. #The fifth is close to the Armory itself and is along the main path. Once all of the recordings have been acquired, the mission is turned in to Athena in T-Bone Junction. Completion :"Sounds like he's having some issues with central command. Excellent. That gives us an advantage." Notes *Completing This Bitch is Payback, pt. 2 is a good time to retrieve the ECHO Recorder guarded by Ajax. Trivia *Text of ECHO Recorder item: An ECHO recording device. It may have some interesting information on it. *This mission offers a significant amount of exposition on General Knoxx, particularly his hatred of the Crimson Lance and his commanding officer. ECHO Recordings of General Knoxx :General Knoxx update to Admiral Mikey, log file number one. I've just arrived on Pandora and have been investigating where Commandant Steele failed, I mean other than getting impaled by a plate of calamari. Admiral, I expect orders as to my current mission soon. I'll reply when I receive them. General Alphonso Knoxx out. :General Knoxx update to Admiral Mikey, log file two. Do I really have to say that every time? Seems a bit verbose when updatin' you on my current actions and ordeals. Anyway, um, perhaps this is some kind of a joke, sir. I had begun stock piling the munitions for what I believed to be the mission at hand, that is retaking Pandora to ensure our control over alien technology which ensures our intergalactic dominance, when I received a package from you marked 'Orders: Urgent.' Its contents included: a mix tape, fourteen sponges, and what I believe to be melted chocolate. I expect this situation to be rectified shortly. General Knoxx, out. :General Knoxx update to Admir – oh for God sakes I'm not sayin' it anymore! I still have not received further mission orders despite re-establishing the Crimson Lance outposts on the highway to ensure the security of the depot and control transportation. I even retrofitted our soldier force with newer and more energy-efficient weaponry increasing our efficiency by 12 percent. Admiral, I expect a full report within the hour or I will be bringing this matter to a higher authority. Knoxx, out. :Admiral. I'm not sure if I have offended you in some previous life and you are exacting revenge by watching me unravel at the seams. I have received your sit-rep written with magic marker on the back of a cupcake. It reads, 'Cats are kool!' And you misspelled "cool." I did work my entire life for this position. This ECHO is to inform you that I will be running the operation from here and will be ignoring all further transmissions from you. Bye. :I know I said I wasn't gonna update you again you brainless moppet, but I thought I would share the news that former Agent Athena has been working with the quartet of donkeys that bested our bulimic albino commandant. You remember Athena, right? Killed the Dahl undersecretary for us awhile back? Oh wait, that was before you were born. Unbelievable. What am I doing with my life? Well, wanted to let you know I'll just be shooting the whole lot of 'em. ... Oh, and I quit. When this mission is done I'm leaving the Lance, which I know is punishable by death, but the suits that change your diapers couldn't find their car keys if they dropped 'em into their own pockets. So, I'm not too worried you'll track me down on the other side of Grophic IV. In conclusion, toodles. ru:Генерал Нокс, конец связи